


Boxed Lunch

by EvilMuffins



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Foreshadowing, Gen, Illustrated, Lunch, implied satou/mahiru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 10:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19439827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/pseuds/EvilMuffins
Summary: “She’s incredible,” Satou agreed, perhaps a little too readily, but Tsumiki’s assessment of Mahiru’s photos had given rise to a small blossom of kinship in her mind. “Not just the photography, I mean. Mahiru is smart and kind…and…”Everything I’m not.---Satou and Tsumiki have a talk over lunch.





	Boxed Lunch

**Author's Note:**

> My piece for Dull Start, a zine focused around the characters involved in the Twilight Syndrome case!
> 
> Thank you to my girlfriend EternalFluffy for the beta! Mwah!

Satou raised her head at the sound of her name being spoken from out in the hall. For better or worse, there were only two students in the entirety of Hope’s Peak who seemed to know that she was alive, and the soft, timid, voice tripping over itself outside of the classroom door certainly belonged to neither of them.

“Satou…san?” A face accompanied the voice this time, same bandaged cheek and choppy hair that Satou had only seen just yesterday, trailing along behind the others.

Satou craned her neck, attempting to peer out past her into the hall. “What happened to Mahiru?”

Thrusting a neatly-wrapped bento in Satou’s direction, Tsumiki clearly hoped that the action would speak for her while she attempted to gather up her words. “Koizumi-san is very sorry, but she… she’s not feeling very well today and had to go home early! …Not that I’m not sorry too, of course! I’m sure you weren’t expecting a pig like me to deliver your lunch but-”

“It’s fine,” Satou replied mildly, returning her attention to the photos spread out across her desk, leaving Tsumiki to fidget with the box still clutched in her hands. So what if seeing Mahiru was the sole bright point in her entire day? At least if Mahiru remained safely in the main building, that _bitch_ couldn’t torment her. “You can sit down, if you’d like.”

Continuing to hover uncertainly for a moment, Tsumiki glanced around before taking the currently unoccupied desk beside Satou.

“Are all of these… Did Koizumi-san take them?” Tsumiki asked, smiling softly as she took notice of the pictures. “She… she’s very talented, isn’t she?”

“She’s incredible,” Satou agreed, perhaps a little too readily, but Tsumiki’s assessment of Mahiru’s photos had given rise to a small blossom of kinship in her mind. “Not just the photography, I mean. Mahiru is smart and kind…and…”

_Everything I’m not._

Satou was well aware that she lacked a way with words. Had she been born more eloquent, maybe she would have been sitting on the other side of the school right now.

“It’s nice that you’re so close with her,” Tsumiki said, more to the photographs filled with smiling faces than to the girl seated beside before them. “You would do anything for her, wouldn’t you?”

“ _Anything,”_ Satou agreed, the word spilling from her mouth as quickly as the insults had from Natsumi’s own just yesterday.

Although Tsumiki had often tagged along when Mahiru came to visit with Saionji and Mioda also in tow, this was the first time that Satou could recall having spent time alone with the Super Highschool Level Nurse.

Satou couldn’t say that she disliked her, even if she wasn’t Mahiru.

After leaving the bento and a stuttered good-bye, Tsumiki turned to leave, but not before pausing at the door. Satou didn’t miss the way she glanced over her shoulder, trepidation written across her face.

Illustration by [Clear](https://clearjoyhues.tumblr.com)

  



End file.
